A sweet tale
by Cutekawaiikoneko
Summary: Zexion is having difficulty with life, Demyx is trying to make friends, will the two fall in love? or will their differences tear them apart. Smut later on I promise! Rated M for later chapters!


**AN: I hope this works . Okay hello my pets! This is my first story on here, so be nice .-. I doubt there is any spelling mistakes, but if there are please tell me . Umm.. the story needs a new title, I couldn't think... I'm half asleep . But yes. Start reading! I will try my hand later on in the chapters ((unless it dies)) with some smut. I hope I can write it well enough. *crosses fingers* I'll shut up nao!**

* * *

It's four in the morning, and the only sounds that can be heard are shoes smacking against the pavement, labored breathing, and sirens - lots and lots of sirens. Zexion was a good kid. Was. Until his mom passed away about a year ago, and his dad got so involved with his work that he never had any time to be around Zexion. That's when his life took a very large turn downhill. He got himself into drugs, the nasty very addicting drugs. And drinking. Lots of it. So he was running from the cops that had come to crash the party that was going on. You know teenagers and college... bad things always go down at parties.

Anyways. So here he was, running from the cops, a beer in his hands, his 6th mind you (though alcohol never really affected his thinking process until his 8th or 9th) and a packet of heroin in his back pocket. He ran down a side alley, going more and more into the bad part of Twilight Town, until he spotted a house with a light on.

How odd, he thought, as he ran up to the door. Hopefully they will let me in. He knocked on the door, hoping that whoever lived here was up at this hellish hour in the night. He went quiet, his heart racing and his head spinning, thinking that if this person didn't open up in the next five minutes he was dead. Sirens blared. Then silence. There was a scrape of a chair, a shuffle of feet. YES YES! This is what he had hoped for! The person opened his door and blinked sleepily. He was wearing a very enchanting light blue color of pajamas. His blonde brown mullet looking thing, which was messed up from his sleep, was the weirdest hair style Zexion had ever seen.

Demyx opened his door and saw a teen, around his age, standing there staring at him. He had slate colored hair, and his one eye that was not covered by his hair was a silvery gray, almost like the color of steel. He looked smashed up drunk, and was slightly swaying and out of breath. His clothes looked tattered, and he held a practically empty beer can in his left hand, his right hand was on the door jam trying to give his poor body support.

"Can I help you?" Demyx asked, automatically concerned. He was the type of person to help people if they needed it.

"C...can I come in? The..It's raining... and I need a place..to crash for..tonight.." His breath was coming out in pants. He sounded pathetic. And it really was raining. At least he asked if he could help me. Hopefully I get INSIDE before the cops arrive.

Demyx ushered him in. "I don't really have a bed or anything.. but you can sleep on the couch," he said helpfully, leading Zexion's shaking body to the worn out looking couch in the one bedroom.

"Where will you sleep?" Why did he care?

"I don't mind the floor," Demyx said with a smile. He was used to sleeping there.

Zexion just shrugged, and collapsed on the couch. He was worn out, and shaking. He hadn't gotten his fix yet and he knew he was going through withdrawal. When he heard Demyx lay down on the floor, and his breathing become deep and slow, he slipped into the bathroom and took out his heroin, needle, and his belt. I'm such a screwup. He tied the belt around his arm and injected the needle into it, cleaned off his needle, and went back to the couch. Least I'm smart enough not to share needles. He went to sleep.

Demyx woke up to find the couch was bare. Hmm.. Must have needed to leave or something. He went around his house getting ready for the day, eating whatever food he could find. His parents had decided to let him try to live on his own. Demyx wasn't doing so great.

"Guess I'll just call my parents and tell them to come get me..." He felt defeated. He wanted to prove them right, but his job at the music store fell through, his grades slipped slightly, and he always felt sick. He called up his mom and asked her to come pick him up. She accepted, glad her son had "finally come to his senses" and picked him up, took him home, had him get ready for school, then drove him to school. He was such a mama's boy. And he hated it.

Zexion walked into the school grounds, getting there, like always, 10 minutes too early. He leaned up against a tree and pulled out a book. ((Hey! Just because he's a total screwed up druggie doesn't mean he doesn't like to read! And it just so happens to be some of Edgar Allen Poe's work too so.)) When he was in the middle of a good paragraph in his book, a shadow fell across the pages. He looked up to see that stupid blonde brown mullet mohawk man, who's name he never learned. The blonde just grinned at him.

"Hey! I didn't know you went to Traverse school!" He seemed very excited about this little fact.

"Yeah well..." He just shrugged, not really having an answer. What does Mr. Mullet want with me? He needs to go live his own life. And leave mine well enough alone.

"Hi! I'm Demyx!" he exclaimed. Way too hyper for this hour in the morning. "When did you leave last night? I mean, not that it's any of my business but why?"

"I had to go... Why do you care anyways. I'm surprised you even remember that."

Demyx looked very taken aback. "Of COURSE I remember it! I have a great memory! Right Axel?" he said as he beamed up at his best friend. Axel just shrugged his broad shoulders, He had someone to go.. attend to and being here with Demyx wasn't helping any.

Zexion did nothing but shrug. "I have to get to class." The bell rang three seconds after his statement. I love that faithful bell. He walked off to class, thanking whoever was up there that he didn't have Demyx or his... scary pyromaniac like friend Axel, in any of his classes.

The day wore on, and Zexion wanted to get home. He was in the process of doing so, when a blonde and a redhead stopped him dead in his tracks. "Can I-"

"COME HANG OUT WITH US!"

Excited much? "Can't.. I have to.. study.." He shrugged off Demyx like he was a piece of paper, until he felt a very warm, very large hand on his shoulder. #!*% . He turned around to face a very, very... serious looking Axel.

"Come on now, don't wanna get burned, do ya?" He said that last sentence with such vigor that it caused poor Zexion to shudder under Axel's grip.

"Alright alright fine." And thus Zexion was forced to spend the rest of the day with Demyx, the overly hyper, blonde. Who seemed to have everything. Yes, Demyx was rich. Why Zexion had found him in the little bum house, he would never know, not that it didn't pique his interest.

The group drove in a sleek black limo, to Demyx's house. Well, Zexion wouldn't call it a house, it's more of a mansion. He walked into the large front doors of the large expensive looking house. "Wow.." Was all Zexion could mutter.

"It's not much.." Demyx said, grinning and rubbing the back of his blonde mullet.

"It's more then I've ever seen," grumbled Zexion. Axel just shrugged, used to the expansion of the house.

They all walked into Demyx's bedroom. Well not bedroom per say, more like a large family room, with a bed and a dresser and all the bedroom things. Littering the walls were different bands, ranging from the Beatles, to Linkin Park, to even David Bowie. A guitar was hanging by it's strap on the wall, and on the bed was a bright blue, three stringed, sitar. The sheets, the walls, the carpet, everything was blue. The bed was completely unmade, and the posters covered almost every inch of the wall space, and ceiling space. Clothes littered the floor, along with pencils, papers, songbooks, sheet music, and plates and dishes, that used to have food on them. Zexion looked around, slightly appalled by the giant mess. He was one to keep his room spick and span.

"Sorry it's so messy," Demyx said, rubbing the back of his head again, "I kind of didn't have any time to put away my things before school started." He shrugged his shoulders and flopped onto his bed, grabbing his sitar in the process.

"What is that?" Zexion inquired, looking at the strange instrument.

"A sitar of course!" he exclaimed. The way he made it sound, he guessed everybody knew what a Sitar was.

Zexion just shrugged, wandering around the fairly large room. Axel was just sitting in a chair, like he did every time he came over - used to the mess, used to the cluttered walls, and used to pretty much everything Demyx said or did. He laced his fingers and put them behind his head, leaning back slightly and staring at the giant David Bowie poster that was staring down at him.

"You sure do like David Bowie, don't you?" Zexion said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well OF COURSE!" Demyx practically shouted. "He is the most amazing singer and actor in the ENTIRE world!" Demyx was very adamant about getting other people to like David Bowie.

Zexion looked at Demyx and then at his room, "You sure do have a lot of stuff don't you?" Zexion inquired.

Demyx just nodded, "Yeah, dad owns the Del Sol company. So we sell a lot of those walk-out-into-the-sun-and-your-shirt-changes-color shirts."

Zexion just nodded, "I see.."

Demyx grinned, "So what does your mom do?" He asked, Zexion.

Zexion grew quiet.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something bad?" Demyx was worried that he hurt his new friend's feelings.

Zexion shook his head, "My moms dead." His flat voice told Axel that this was a touchy subject, though Demyx didn't understand.

"How'd she die?"

"Car accident, someone hit her from the side and she died in...instantly." He was glad his hair covered his eyes.

Demyx looked shocked. "OMYGOSHI'MSOSORRY!" He said breathlessly.

"It's whatever, I've gotta go, my sister will be waiting." A pure lie since he didn't have any siblings, his little sister had been in the front seat when the car had been hit, she died an hour after they had gotten to the hospital. He had been in the back seat, still slightly mad that his annoying little 10 year old sister got to sit in the front, and he was stuck in back. He'd been only injured, the glass had shattered and only left him with nasty scars to remind him of that dreadful day.

"Oh, okay," Demyx said slightly sad, dragging Zexion out of his thought process. "Don't wanna keep her waiting then, see you at school?" Demyx sounded hopeful.

"Yeah sure," he said feeling like crap all over again. He started walking out to where his car was parked, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me. I will always answer, okay?" Demyx grinned and slipped a piece of paper into Zexion's hand.

Zexion looked down at it and saw that it was a phone number, Demyx's phone number. "Yeah sure, I'll remember that. Thanks."

"No problem!" Demyx let go of Zexion's shoulder and walked Zexion to his car. "See ya later!" Demyx said happily as Zexion got into his car and started the engine, driving off back to his house, being wary of every car around him.

When will I ever call him? He wondered to himself when he got into the empty house, obviously his father wasn't home yet. He worked from dawn till dawn pretty much and was hardly ever home. Hey Mom, I'm home. He sighed. "I miss you Mom.. I wish you and Sarah where here..." He walked into his room, took his drugs, curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know.. I know.. Ending SUCKS, but it was the best i could come up with. Like it? Review? Am I worthy? Love you all my dears! ta ta for naos!**


End file.
